Back to School!
The Good Night Show Live At Radio City Music Hall In New York City Back to School Released of 2010 Polt The My Favorite you the best in time, I Give you school The Good Night Show is a television programming block on PBS KIDS Sprout which premiered on September 19th 2003. Programming starts at 6:00pm ET (5:00pm CT) each evening1. Throughout the three-hour block, which is repeated three times over the course of the evening, viewers (referred to as "Sproutlets") are encouraged to participate in host-led games, songs, crafts, and lessons in yoga and sign language. Activities and games generally revolve around a theme, and take place between theme-appropriate cartoon episodes. These themes include issues of interest to preschool children and their parents, such as imaginary friends, teddy bears, shadows, opposites, dreams, or babysitters, christian bibles. The original host of the Good Night Show was "Melanie", played by Melanie Martinez. "Melanie" introduced cartoon episodes with the aid of "Hush", a live-action goldfish who served as the Good Night Show's mascot. In July 2006, Martinez was fired because of concerns over inappropriate dialogue in an independent short film in which she had starred several years earlier, before joining PBS Kids Sprout.2 Shortly before Martinez's departure, a new character was introduced to the Good Night Show: a large plush star-shaped puppet named "Star" (voiced by Stacia Newcomb), who provided the show with a naive, childlike character and sidekick. On September 10, 2006, Noel MacNeal debuted as special guest host "Leo". Both "Star" and "Hush" remained as recurring characters during his tenure, but the cast was also expanded to include "Lucy", a puppet firefly. MacNeal had a long background in children's television, including his portrayal of "Bear" on Disney's "Bear in the Big Blue House"3. July 12 1984, Michele Lepe4 debuted as the permanent host of The Good Night Show as "Nina".56 Lepe's fourth season on The Good Night Show premiered on November 7, 2004.7 Major Character *Nina *Star *Barney (Only the All New The Good night Show Radio City Music Hall) *Baby Bop Costume... Jennifer Kendall (Camoes on TV 35 season Treehouse Goodnight Show taken from Barney's Fun & Games) *BJ (Only Final TV Radio City PBS Kids Sprout Goodnight Show) *Riff (Camoes) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Mockingbird (Voice: Doug Lawrence / Body: Ray Henry) *Deer (Voice: Dean Barnett / Body: Ray Henry) *Bumblebee (Carlos Alazraqui) *Pelican (Voice: Tom Kenny / Body: Jenny Dempsey) *Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) Songs #The Goodnight Show Themes #Castle So High #Big and Little #Try and Try Again #The Wheels on the Bus #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Old MacDonald Had a Farm #Six Little Ducks #Five Little Butterflies #Listen to the Mockingbird #The Traffic Light Song #Colors Make Me Happy #You're a Grand Old Flag #Jungle Adventure #The Tiger Song #Three Little Monkeys Rap #Rock Like a Monkey #Down By The Bay #Mister Sun #I'm Bringing Home a Baby Bumblebee #I'd Love to Sail #Sailing Out Over the Ocean #The Fishing Song #Sally the Camel #The Elephant Song #The Bear Hunt #Where is Thumbkin? #In The Car and Having Fun #Tinkerputt's Song #We are Little Robots #I Am a Fine Musician #If You're Happy and You Know It #The Airplane Song #Own New School #Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay #I Love You Notes *Barney Costume for Season 5 as Night Before Christmas *Baby Bop Suit for Season 12 as Way to Go!: A Travle Advenutre *BJ Suit for Season 9 as Sing that Songs *Riff Suit for Season 13 as A-Counting we Will Go (Video) Category:Barney VHS Category:Season 14 VHS Category:6th Era Barney & Friends Home Video Category:1996 VHS Category:1996 Category:1990's